Beektor
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Written by Beektor, about Beektor. Enjoy if ya ship, KWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Prologue (Written by Viktor) Viktor snickers softly to himself as he searches Bee's room. Every passing moment brings him ever closer to his objective...the legendary diary owned by Bee-sama. At this rate, it is only a matter of time until he finds it. He can hardly contain his excitement at the thought. What sort of saucy stuff does she write in there? He wonders to himself, rubbing his hands together evilly as he continues his search. Since Viktor happens to be horrible at looking for things, it takes him far longer than it should to find the bounty, but he does eventually manage to do so. As soon as he does, he holds up the diary as a Legend of Zelda jingle plays in the background. "I've recieved a diary!" He shouts loudly without meaning to. Suddenly, the door flies open. Bee-sama is standing in the doorway. "I don't like you." She states in an annoyed fashion, glaring straight at Viktor. He freezes in place, still holding the diary high into the air. "Uh...I can explain..." He begins before shooting out the window, clutching his prize tightly to his chest and laughing maniacally. Bee looks angrily at Viktor, causing beams to shoot from her eyes. He narrowly dodges them, but they strike the ground near his landing point and turn the pretty flowers into giant, still-pretty venus flytraps. Viktor lands right in the mouth of one of them, but not before tossing the diary towards the north wing of the castle. Said diary just happens to hit a weak point in the ceiling of Viktor's room, causing it to neatly fall through and land on the soft carpet below. "...Whoops." Viktor shrugs apologetically. Chapter 1 - The Gauntlet Part 1 (Written by Bee) Bee groans in frustration. How dare Viktor try and steal her diary, where all of her saucy secrets are kept? She blushes at the thought of him reading everything she wrote, and rolls her eyes. If the diary has fallen into Viktor's room, then there is only one thing for Bee-sama to do. As quickly as she can, she runs towards North Wing of the castle, hoping to get there before the jerkface Viktor arrives to keep and read her diary. Unfortunately, both meet at the Gauntlet at the same time, somehow. Bee glares at Viktor, and says to him, "You are not my homeslice...you jerkface." "I know." Viktor replies casually. Bee turns to the Gauntlet, surprised. She had never thought someone as lazy at Viktor would ever have the patience to go through a gauntlet every time he wanted to go to his room. "I will ''get my diary back." Bee insists, and storms up to the Gauntlet angrily. The first test of the Gauntlet...a singing contest. Bee sighs, as she walks up to one of the microphones. There are speakers surrounding a small stage, where the two competitors must battle it out with their singing capabilities. Viktor takes the other microphone, and both of them stand akwardly on the small stage for a minute or two before lights shine down from the ceiling, illuminating both of them. "Do we choose songs?" Bee asks flatly, a sly grin coming up onto her face. ''Yes! If so, I know exactly how to do this... "Sure. Ladies first." Viktor blushes. Bee clears her throat, before thinking off the number of songs she knows the lyrics to and can sing; a number too great to remember. She grins, before choosing a song. "I choose... LITHIUM!" As she says the name of the song, the song starts up loudly on the speakers, and Bee begins to sing along. She closes her eyes and smiles, until somewhere near the middle of the song, she gets a voice crack, which always embarrass her. She turns to Viktor and gives him a scared look, but he only snickers. Bee continues the song, but almost misses the high note towards the end. After the song is finished, Viktor does a slow clap. Bee crosses her arms and faces him, standing on her toes to try and make herself closes to the five inches taller Viktor is (DON'T ASK HOW I REMEMBER THAT PLEASE *nervous laughter*). "A valiant effort, m'lady." Viktor says, but then shouts out the name of his song. "INSTANT CRUSH!" (DON'T ASK HOW I KNOW HE WOULD SING THAT, EITHER *even more nervous laughter* :s) Bee rolls her eyes. "You play that at every party you host! Mix it up a bit, will yo--" Before Bee can finish, Viktor's song starts. Bee tries her best not to tap her foot to the catchy song, and surveys Viktor as he sings and dances. She can't help but smile when he reaches out his hand to have her join in dancing, and rolls her eyes, but takes his hand anyway. They dance together, but Bee, being the clumsy girl she is, accidentally steps on Viktor's foot. "Sorry!" She squeaks. Viktor only shakes his head at her disapprovingly as his song finishes, then attempts to twirl Bee. Still disoriented from dancing around in circles, Bee screams out as she falls face-first to the floor. "That was very nice." Bee says, standing up to face Viktor and smirking. "But I know how to beat you." She laughs evilly, before screaming out, "bring me... THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Viktor shields his ears with his hands, dropping his microphone as the loud sound of overly-dramatic organs comes on over the speakers. "In sleep he sang to me..." Bee begins to sing softly, smiling at Viktor, making dramatic arm movements as she sings. As she sings: "The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is thereeee..." She reaches her hand out to Viktor, and he takes it reluctantly. Bee stops singing when the male part comes, and raises her eyebrows at Viktor. I can't believe I actually know the words. ''He thinks to himself, and blushes, mumbling the words to the song. "That'll do." Bee says sweetly before it gets to her part again, when she begins to sing again. Together they finish it off as a duet, until the very end, where Bee's high notes come. ''This is where I win! ''She tells herself, and casually turns into her Goddess form, spreading her angel wings out wide as she sings. "Sing my angel of music." Viktor blushes as he speaks his line, but Bee sings with confidence. "Aaah, aah aah, aah aah aah!" "Sing for me!" Viktor blushes even more. ''Do I even have to do this part?! '' Bee goes higher and higher, until she almost reaches the end of the song. The high A was coming, and she knew she had to reach it to win the contest. Though she sang with strain, she made it to the third-to-last note. "Don't sing for me anymore!" Viktor says. "THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!" Bee stops her singing to say, then continues from where she left off. "Stop singing, angel of music!" Bee doesn't listen. Instead, she takes a deep breath, and-- "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" As she does the last note, Bee flies up into the air, twirling around, before landing back down to the stage, her face red, and throat sore. Viktor glares at Bee, covering his ears. "You told me to sing for you." Bee teases. "And ''that, son, is how to win a singing contest!" Part 2 (Written by Viktor) To be continued... Shipping Poll (Insert Troll Face Here) After reading (or before o3o) how much do you ship Beektor? MORE THAN ELI (this is practically impossibru, btw) As much as Eli (Eli better vote here) Very very much! <3 Moderate Enough that it won't make Bee cri Not really... stay friends, you two... Category:Story Category:Old Category:Pippycat